


Don't tame your demons, (just keep them on a leash.)

by Willow200719



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Harringrove, Hurt Steve Harrington, Lesbian Heather Holloway, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My title is in fact a line from a hozier song, PTSD, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Tommy Hagan is a dick, Top Billy Hargrove, billy hargrove - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: "There's one guy who runs this prison, and it's Billy Hargrove. Even the staff are scared shitless of him." The Jonathan guy says wearily.Steve feels goosebumps raise on his arms, as the guy who was sitting with a make shift pocket knife, who had crazy bright blue eyes was staring right at him like he was a piece of meat."Why is he looking at me like that?" he asks, his heart racing.Jonathon goes quiet for a second before placing a hand on Steve's shoulder."Shit Steve, With the way he's looking at you, your not gonna make it out of this place alive, or a virgin, it'd be best if you avoid him."Steve did not want to be in prison, after all he was charged for murder when he was using Self defense, not to mention some guy named Billy Hargrove is hot and super intimidating, and Steve has a problem with staying away from trouble.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 43
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Harrington felt his breath hitch. Prison, he had been sentenced to prison for killing someone, even though it had clearly been self defense. He was now in prison, standing in the middle of a cafeteria, which was loud, and filled with people who were staring at him. Some looking at him like he was a new dog toy for them to play with, some had sympathetic looks on the face, as if they knew Steve didn't belong here. Some simply stared at him blankly. 

He gripped the blue plastic tray he was holding that contained a fruit cup, and a stale ham and cheese sandwich, he felt a bit like throwing up. He could swear someone was staring at him, burning holes into him, but he didn't know where it was coming from. Whatever it was made his stomach tingle and his stomach knot. 

Then, a hand grabbed his shoulder, "Your drawing attention to yourself just standing there newbie, come sit with me." 

The brunette looked at the hand on his shoulder to the guy's face. He had mousy brown hair that fell onto his pale face he looked to be Steve's age. His eyes were hollow, and he gave Steve an awkward smile before leading him across the room and sitting him down on a plastic bench that looked kinda clean.

_Thank god, maybe this kid could help me out. Steve thinks, watching the stranger sit across from him, sliding his tray across the table._

This kid sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, and not many people lurked back there, and Steve felt himself calm down a bit. His hands stopped shaking. 

He wasn't sure if he should say anything, he should probably being saying Thank you. "Uh, Thank you- Steve didn't know this guys name. 

But he didn't seem to mind because he smiled at Steve, "I'm Jonathan."

 _Jonathan._ It seemed to fit him. "right, Jonathan. Thank you, I'm not really used to this place. Just got here." 

"It's cool. I figured you needed a friend. This place is brutal, and you are?" _Brutal was correct, Steve had already saw a group of boys fighting on his way inside the building._

Steve smiles, maybe he could survive this. "Steve. I'm Steve." 

"Nice to meet you Steve. Since I'm pretty lonely here, I was figuring we could look out for each other. I show you around, tell you the unofficial rules around here, tell you who and what to avoid, in exchange of your friendship." Jonathan was offering to help him out, in return for a friend. Steve couldn't miss the opportunity. 

"Sure. one question, how did you get in here?" By the look on Jonathan's face, Steve figured out he had already said something wrong. 

Jonathan leaned in, close to Steve, 

"Unofficial rule one, Don't ask someone how they got in here. Its common sense."

Steve nods, face flushed red, "Got it." _What kind of rule is that?_

"But- since were gonna be friends, I'll let you know. I'm in here because I got accused of stalking a group of teens, and taking photos of them, without their consent, that's basically most of it, its really messy and hard to explain. But tell me, how did you get in here?" 

He looks Steve up and down, "You don't really seem like the type to be in here." Steve glanced around, sure, he looked a bit more put together than the rest of the people there, but what did that have to do with anything? He doesn't know if that's supposed to be offensive, but he doesn't pay much attention to it. He picks at the bandaging on his hand and wrist, unsure what to say. 

Jonathan watches Steve intently, and grabs his hand, "does that bandaging have to do with how you got in here?" His tone is comforting. Like a sibling helping you through a breakup. 

Steve nods slowly, and looks up at Jonathan eyes focused on him. "This kid at my school..., he found out I was gay, caught me outside after last period, started calling me a faggot and shit, took out his lighter and tried lighting me on fire, literally, I stabbed him with a pocketknife I had in my pocket, not so lucky for me I stabbed him in the fucking heart. died in an instance. I was terrified. especially when they charged me with murder. I didn't even mean to hit him there, it just happened, he managed to scorch my wrist and hand though, hence the bandages. Its taking them a while to heal. My parents knew I was innocent, but they didn't care enough to help me get a lawyer though, they just let me be taken here, everything's changed since then." 

Jonathan stays silent before speaking up, "That's fucking terrible Steve, didn't you say it was self defense?" 

A humorless laugh escapes Steve's lips., "Believe me I tried, I told them over and fucking over, but they didn't believe me, it felt terrible to have someone else's blood on my face, sometimes when I look in the mirror I see blood splattered on my face, and I think I'm going insane." 

"Don't worry your not the only "Insane" one here." 

Steve feels a tiny weight fall from his shoulder, and he chews on the inside of his cheek, a habit of his.

"Now that our tragic backstories and trauma has been shared would you like to continue with are "Unofficial" rules good sir?" 

Steve smiles, feeling happier than he's been in a while. "Sure."

"Good, rule two. Don't be out of your cell past curfew. Anyone could be out there, who could shiv you, take advantage of you, steal your clothes." 

Steve raises a brow, "uh, Shiv?" 

Jonathan makes a stabbing motion with his hand, "Its when they put together random shit to make a knife, razor blades, forks, bits of plastic, ect, to stab you with." 

He had heard of people getting shived, but he didn't think it was real, only it movies. But apparently that was a lie. 

Jonathan keeps talking, "rule three, don't drop the soap." His voice was dead serious, there wasn't a single trace of joking or teasing in his voice. 

"Don't drop the soap, because if I do," Steve pauses, and Jonathan finishes his sentence quickly, in a hushed tone, "You'll get raped, or your soap will be covered in disgusting thing, now moving on." 


	2. No hope left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Hargrove leaned against a wall eyes focused, watching that Byers boy comfort Steve. No way was he letting Steve stay with him. He wanted Steve to himself, as fucked up as that sounds. He knew it as soon as he saw him walk into the cafeteria, hands shaking, face soft and delicate, and then Jonathan came and scooped him up. But apparently Jonathan had told Steve all about Billy. The nervous looks Steve had when he tried to subtly look at Billy, even though it was obvious. He wanted to hold him, and wrap his hands around Steve's throat push him against the wall and kiss him, marking him, send shivers down the brunettes spine. He wanted to be what Steve needed. He would protect Steve, keep him close, as if he's the most precious and valuable thing in the world. Steve would be his. He always got what he wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this update took so long. Enjoy!

"Rule number four. Don't mess around in business that isn't yours to deal with. Know who people are. Most of them you'll be fine with as long as you remain calm and respectful. But,"There's one guy who runs this prison, and it's Billy Hargrove. Even the staff are scared shitless of him." The Jonathan guy says wearily.  
Steve feels goosebumps raise on his arms, as the guy who was sitting with a make shift pocket knife, who had crazy bright blue eyes was staring right at him like he was a piece of meat. He had curly blonde hair and a earring that dangled from his ear, tattoo's covering his arm. He was attractive, but looked like he would rip you to shreds any second. He looked sort of insane. 

"Why is he looking at me like that?" he asks, his heart racing, practically jumping out of his chest.  
Jonathon goes quiet for a second before placing a hand on Steve's shoulder.   
"Shit Steve, With the way he's looking at you, your not gonna make it out of this place alive, or a virgin, it'd be best if you avoid him." 

Steve's eyes widen, his throat dry, did Jonathan say not a virgin? "w-what?" 

Jonathan places his hands on the side of Steve's face, "Don't look at him. your making it worse. Listen, Billy, he's insane. Beats the shit out of everyone who looks at him wrong. and he tends to get what he wants, and I think he wants you. Your something new. Something fun for him to play with." 

Steve looks at Jonathan brown eyes wide with concern and fear, "Play with?" His vision lingers from Jonathan to Billy again resulting in Jonathan grabbing Steve's chin and making him focus on him. "Listen, if I can get you to be my cellmate, you surviving here will make it easier if your not paired up with a stranger."

"How do you choose who you room with?" 

Jonathan bites his lip, a look of doubt going across his face briefly. "Well usually you can ask the head office to put you with someone you've chosen, since your new and all. But Billy also works at the head office, it gives him benefits. Better food than the rest of us. Better cell beds. And he could change who you stay with, but maybe we have a chance in this working out. Just stay a bit hopeful." 

Steve nods. His hands trembling on his lap. 

Jonathan releases his hands off of Steve's face, and nudges his head towards Steve's water bottle. "Take a drink before you puke Steve."

The head office was a large spacey room where there was a desk where a line of people stood. Jonathan takes Steve's hand and leads them into the line. "Just let me do the talking." 

Steve nods, not wanting to talk at all. He wanted to disappear out of thin air. He wanted out of here. He wanted to be back at home with the group of kids he babysat. Playing D and D , taking them to the arcade.

Letting them throw movie marathons in his living room. He wondered what they would think of him now. They probably felt disgusted with him, upset too. He wondered if they really knew what happened. They probably would't visit him. Neither would Nancy, or Barb.

Finally the line ended and Steve and Jonathan were at the front of the desk. Jonathan was right. Billy worked in head office. He was so close to Steve, a mere desk separating them. He could smell fruity flavored gum, and cologne radiating off of him. His eyes were burning into Steve, paying no attention to Jonathan. 

Steve's face was burning as he stared at his feet, nerves skyrocketing. "Were here to request Harrington to become my cellmate. since he just got here he doesn't have an assigned cell."

Billy looked over at Jonathan tapping his nails against the desk one at a time, clicking his tongue with a taunting smile, "Hm. No." 

The brunettes stomach sunk. Jonathan leaned in, "Hargrove, all due respect please, he's new, he doesn't know anybody. He doesn't even belong in here." 

"that's nice of you to look out for, He pauses looking at Steve, "What's his name?" 

Steve hesitantly looks up his brown eyes briefly meeting Billy's bright blue ones. "its Steve." He says his voice still shaky.

Billy smirks, amused, his eyes twinkling as he leans in closer to Steve looking up at him. "I'll be damned, Pretty boy speaks, as I was saying. Its nice of you to look after Stevie here, but the answers no Byers." 

Steve lost all hope, well, wasn't this great he was so fucked. "Where do you want him to stay then?" 

There's a brief pause before Hargrove speaks again. "He's staying with me." 

Steve sat in a bench in the middle of the hall, Jonathan rubbing his back, while Steve's shoulders heaved up and down, breathing short and nervous, "i'm gonna die, I can't do this. I wanna go home. I wanna see Dustin, I can't do this, I'm gonna die before my court date, I can't stay with him Jonathan."

Jonathan rubs circles on Steve's back, "Hey, hey, let's take your mind off of it. You said you wanted to see Dustin? Is Dustin your friend?" 

Steve shakes his head sniffling. "He's this kid I babysit. There's a whole group of them. They always called me Momma Steve, because I was so protective of the brats. I did everything with them. They were everything to me, and now they probably hate me." 

Billy Hargrove leaned against a wall eyes focused, watching that Byers boy comfort Steve. No way was he letting Steve stay with him. He wanted Steve to himself, as fucked up as that sounds. He knew it as soon as he saw him walk into the cafeteria, hands shaking, face soft and delicate, and then Jonathan came and scooped him up. But apparently Jonathan had told Steve all about Billy. The nervous looks Steve had when he tried to subtly look at Billy, even though it was obvious. He wanted to hold him, and wrap his hands around Steve's throat push him against the wall and kiss him, marking him, send shivers down the brunettes spine. He wanted to be what Steve needed. He would protect Steve, keep him close, as if he's the most precious and valuable thing in the world. Steve would be his. He always got what he wanted. 

This was just the start of it. 


	3. Just the start of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy was already waiting in the cell with fresh eyes, watching as the guard explained some of the rules, and the curfews. The guard held a look of pity on his face, and it made Steve feel even more sick. The cell was fairly medium sized, a sink, a toilet, a mirror, a few posters that looked to be Billys, a chair and a desk, and the two beds were pushed together to make one. Steve sets his bag down on the floor, it contained the only belongings he could bring with him.
> 
> Steve looked at the bed, he glanced at Billy before swallowing his nervousness. "Er, why are the beds pushed together?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Remember to comment if you'd like :)

Billy was already waiting in the cell with fresh eyes, watching as the guard explained some of the rules, and the curfews. The guard held a look of pity on his face, and it made Steve feel even more sick. The cell was fairly medium sized, a sink, a toilet, a mirror, a few posters that looked to be Billys, a chair and a desk, and the two beds were pushed together to make one. Steve sets his bag down on the floor, it contained the only belongings he could bring with him.

Steve looked at the bed, he glanced at Billy before swallowing his nervousness. "Er, why are the beds pushed together?" 

He hears a shuffle, like the sound of Billy getting up from the desk and standing behind Steve his hot breath tickling Steve's ear, "Because I wanted them like that." 

He wanted to have Steve sleep in the same bed as him? Wasn't that against the rules, Steve hoped it was. But then he remembered that Billy could get away with lots of things. This was going to be worse than he thought. 

Steve remembered Jonathan telling him not to argue. Especially with people like Billy. He just nods slightly, and Billy makes a sound of approval or some weird hum of amusement. He grabs Steve's bag and dumps the contents of it on the desk. 

"Hey! what are you doing?" Steve exclaims at Billy who was rummaging through his things. Rude much?

Billy takes out a envelope that held a bunch of polaroids, looking through them. Steve goes to grab his bag, only to be nudged back by Billy's shoulder.

Billy doesn't answer, but instead holds a photo out of Steve and Dustin and Max and Will and Lucas and Mike and eleven, it was when they were handing a bouquet of flowers to Steve who had a gold medal around his neck, it was at a figure skating tournament and the whole party showed up to cheer Steve on. He ended up winning. They all were smiling while Mrs. Henderson took the photo. It was one of Steve's favorite memories. He missed the party so much. It pained him. 

"Who are they?" He questions, staring Steve down with a look of curiosity sparking through his eyes. 

"Their my friends, well uh I babysat them a lot," Steve explains, his nails digging into his palm.

Billy smirks, and stands in front of Steve who was failing to remain calm, "You a figure skater and a babysitter?" He twirls a strand of Steve's hair that framed his face, and Steve was literally terrified, his face burning a pink-ish, red-ish color, hands a trembling mess, his stomach was twisty and he couldn't seem to bring his eyes to meet Billy's. 

Billy tugs on the lock of Steve's hair, " _Hm_ Stevie?" He repeats leaning in closer, and Steve nods a murmured, "Yeah" and Billy booped Steve's nose with a cocky smirk, like he knew he had this effect on Steve. 

"Ain't that cute Pretty boy." What was with this guy and nicknames? It made Steve's stomach twist up. 

Steve just stands there nervously while Billy looks through his things, knowing that it was probably best if he didn't upset this guy, he seemed pretty messed up. Finally Billy is satisfied with whatever he was looking for and he throws all of the items back in Steve's bag. He takes a thumbtack out of the bottom of one of his posters, and hangs the photo up beside his collection of posters and scraps of magazines. 

**_Weird._** That's just a bit weird, but Steve couldn't bring himself to say anything about the odd act. 

Steve eventually sits on the bed, while Billy is busy sharpening some sort of tool in his hand. He stares at the wall and squeezes his eyes shut, laying on his side. He wanted to go home. So, so, Bad. He didn't like it here. He didn't like the intimidating guys, the unofficial rules, he didn't like the long twisty hallways, and he didn't like being kept in a cell. 

Steve woke up in the dark. But he could feel a body pressed up against him, a muscular arm slung around his waist. His breath hitched, and he was frozen. Billy was pressed up against him spooning him. His heart picked up, and he contemplated if Billy would wake up if he moved the arm. Did this guy not know what personal space was? Apparently not. 

He slowly goes to move Billy's arm eyes closed in fear, but Billy's grip only tightens, "Don't." A groggy voice says, but the tone is still threatening. He was awake? Great. Just great. Steve lets a small sigh slip past his lips and he lets his head sink back down on the pillow. 

"Good Boy." The blonde whispers, and Steve ignores the goosebumps forming on his arms. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to sleep. 

The morning did not come quick enough. Except this time Billy wasn't pressed against him anymore, he rubs his eyes and sits up. Billy was at the desk, pencil moving furiously against some scrap of paper. A beam of sun shines in through the small window. The sun felt nice shining down on his face. 

The silence was interrupted by a guard knocking on the door. "Rise and Shine, its shower time boys." 


	4. What's the fun in that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy trailed his hand down Steve's arms, and down the curve of his waist, before putting it on the Steve's jaw, tilting his head to the side. Steve made a small noise, What the fuck was this guy doing? And why was his stomach flipping, and why was his body trembling? Most importantly, why the fuck was he turned on. 
> 
> Billy leaned in, lips less than an inch away from Steve's exposed collarbone, sending tingles throughout the Brunettes body. "You have such a nice body though, Why hide it?" He tugs at the knot of Steve's towel teasingly. "You know personal space is a thing right?" Steve spits out finally, earning a chuckle from Billy. It vibrated against Steve. 

Steve did not want to take a shower. Jonathan made it sound terrifying. His just walked behind Billy who knew where it was. The shower rooms were huge, just a long tile floor and ceiling stretched, and at least thirty shower heads lined up. Their were towels on a rack all lined up neatly. Steve set his bag down on one of the benches, and bitthe raw inside of his mouth that was sore from already biting it many times today.

It was just him and Billy. Which made it worse. Way worse. He ducked behind a row of little compartment's that people kept their bags in, and got undressed wrapping one of the towels around his waist. He stepped back into the steamy room and saw Billy with his head thrown back letting the water cascade his chest. Steve shook his head, his face red and he chose a shower a ways down. He turned it on, the water surprisingly hot. He washed his hair, and from his side vision he can see Billy watching him. It makes him nervous. He winces as a sud of soap falls into his eyes. He closes his eyes and lets the soap wash off of his face. 

"Is that a thing for you Stevie? You don't shower naked?" Billy taunted sounding somewhat closer than Steve had thought. 

"I don't shower naked around other people." Steve murmurs, eyes still closed, globs of shampoo still dripping down his closed lids. 

Its silent before he hears the hum of amusement coming from Billy. "Why's that?"

Steve shakes his head water droplets coating him, "What is this twenty questions?" He asks, and in a split second, he can here Billy's shower turn off with a sqeak. He can't tell if that's good or bad, maybe Billy would take the hint and leave.

Steve tenses as he feels Billy breathing against his neck sending goosebumps down his arms, making his hands tremble. He can't open his eyes soap is still on his face, and Billy was fucking naked. "Answer the question sweet thing." The blonde whispers, and Steve can feel his face flame up at the nickname. Billy definitely didn't leave. 

"It, it makes me nervous, and I don't like it." He finally admits, and it was the truth. It made Steve feel vulnerable. 

Billy trailed his hand down Steve's arms, and down the curve of his waist, before putting it on the Steve's jaw, tilting his head to the side. Steve made a small noise, What the fuck was this guy doing? And why was his stomach flipping, and why was his body trembling? Most importantly, why the fuck was he turned on. 

Billy leaned in, lips less than an inch away from Steve's exposed collarbone, sending tingles throughout the Brunettes body. "You have such a nice body though, Why hide it?" He tugs at the knot of Steve's towel teasingly. "You know personal space is a thing right?" Steve spits out finally, earning a chuckle from Billy. It vibrated against Steve. 

"What's the fun in that?" He says lowly, his voice now deeper, and he tugs on the back of Steve's hair. "Hurry it up Stevie, I'd hate for more guys to come in here and see you, who knows what they'd do." He says and steps back, leaving Steve in the shower alone. What the hell did that mean?

Once he left, Steve got dressed and dried in a record time. He spots Jonathan at a table chewing on a granola bar. He sits down quickly, letting out a sigh of relief. Jonathan turns to him, eyes wide, "You made it out alive, did anything happen? Did he try anything?" 

Steve glances behind him, "He, he made me sleep with him." 

"He made you have sex with him?" 

Steve shakes his head quickly, "No, no, he pushed are beds together, and he was pressed against me the whole night. He also went through all of my belongings." 

Jonathan's shoulder's slump down, "Thank god, that sucks, but its better than rape. I asked people around if they'd seen you, and they said they hadn't so I got worried." 

Tommy Hagan snags another granola bar and juice carton from some kid at his table, swallowing it down. He looks up at Billy, and then to Steve. "He's a pretty thing, can we share?" He teases, knowing it would get on Billy's nerves. 

Billy's fists clench, knuckles whitening, eyes darkening at the second. "fuck off, none of you are touching him." 

Tommy tsks, looking at Jonathan who was talking to Steve about the previous night before. "Byers might beat you to it. He's getting awful friendly with him." 

Billy whips his head around looking at Jonathan who had his arm swung around Harrington's shoulder. "It won't last for long." He mutters and turns back around. 

Steve walked down a long hallway and Jonathan opened a large door. Steve walks inside muttered an awed thanks, looking at the vast room before them. "What is this place?"   
He murmurs and Jonathan chuckles, "Its where they let us do activities. Painting, playing music, they have guitars and stuff too."   
"Guitars?"   
Jonathan digs around in his pocket before pulling out some sort of key, and opening a closet. Lined up were wooden guitars, a thin layer of dust covering them.   
"How'd you get that key?" Steve points out, and Jonathan smirks, "Secret."   
He strums one of the strings of a guitar, and cringes the guitar was out of tune.   
"Do they actually let you play these?" Harrington asks, and gets a nod in return to the said question. "Oh yeah, come on lets go sit on the stage. You know how to play?"


	5. Signs of a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What happened to your wrist." 
> 
> Steve glances down at the bandaging on his wrist and then back at Billy who was intently staring at him, jaw hard, waiting for an answer. 
> 
> "I hurt it." The lie was easy, it was easy to say too. 
> 
> "Don't lie. I know your lying. Your lip is pulled in between your teeth and your thumb is digging into your palm. All signs of lying. Try again. What happening to your wrist?" 
> 
> Damn this guy was good. 

Steve sits on the edge of the stage, watching Jonathan strum the guitar, clouds of dust flinging off the strings. They probably haven't been picked up in years. 

Steve copies him trying to keep up with Jonathan. "What song is that?" He asks, trying to keep up with the steady strum Jonathan was playing. Steve never had really been one for being in band, or playing any instruments. He did like to sing sometimes though, but of course not in front of anyone. He used to sing in the shower, or occasionally with Dustin in the car. 

Jonathan looks over at him his hair falling into his eyes, "Just some chords I put together. Do you like it? 

Steve gives him a smile, repeating the tune on his own, "Its pretty cool." 

He discovered that there was also various sketchbooks all lined up in a bin in the closet, pages empty and white, not used. 

Taking one, and a package of pencils that were left on the table, Steve writes his intials on the inside of the first page. "I need something to do when I'm stuck in the room with Billy, looking at the ceiling would get awful boring. What do you do to pass the time?" Steve wondered if having a cell to himself would be better. Calmer. Yet he felt somewhat safe with another person with him, even if it was Billy Hargrove. 

Jonathan puts up the guitar, wiping some dust off the sleeve of his t-shirt. "Mostly sleep, sometimes I write letters to my brother." 

Steve looks at him intrested, "You have a brother?" 

"His names Will, Will Byers." _Will byers. That sounded really familiar._

Steve's brown eyes widen, "No fucking way." Steve exclaims, watching Jonathan's face become worried, "What? You've heard of him? Did something happen?" 

"No, no" Steve looks up with a sad smile, "He was one of the kids I babysat, hung out with, bowl cut, brown eyes, quieter?" 

Jonathan grabs Steve's hand, a smle forming on his tired face. He looked happy though, excited even. Steve takes this as a sign to continue speaking. "He told me he had an older brother, but I just thought that he was at college, and never really thought much about it. Whenever the subject was brought up he just brushed it off, I guess I didn't really pay attention to your last name either, Byers right?" 

"Yeah, was he doing okay? Does he have a girlfriend?" Jonathan asks while they walk down the long corridor, his hand still latched to Steve's squeezing it in relief every time Steve reassured that Will had been doing fine. 

Steve eventually pauses, unsure of what to say. Lips dry, Steve speaks up again as they press the button on one of the elevators watching it glow. 

"He doesn't have a girlfriend. He er, has a boyfriend." 

The older Byer's eye's widen momentarily., his lips pulling into a soft smile. "He came out?" 

Steve nods, remebering the moment. Will had turned off the music in Steve's car turning to him. "Steve I'm gay." He had whispered nervously. 

Steve recalls taking the kid out for milkshakes to celebrate. It was a good night for both of them. 

"Yeah, he did. You know something about that?" 

The elevator goes up; a buzzer ringing everytime they passed a floor, until the doors opened with a squeak. 

"I suspected it." 

Steve stops infront of his cell which had a guard standing in front of it, arms crossed , stare bored. 

"See you at Dinner." Jonathan says letting go of Steve's hand he forgot he was holding. 

Steve nods at his new friend, and the guard lets him in the room. Billy wasn't in there. It was just Steve and quiet. Thank god. Steve sat at the desk on his side of the small room, and the chair creaked a bit. Steve put the pencils on his desk, opening the blank sketchbook. Art had been fun in highschool, and easy A, he enjoyed the creativity of it. 

The sun was shining through the window, it must have been noon Steve assumed, drawing what looked like a flower. It had thorns too. His hands were covered in graphite smudges resulting in Steve washes his hands in the dingy sink that had rust around the faucet. He left the sketchbook on the desk, and looked over at the notebook on Billy's desk. He wondered what would happen if he looked in it. It was probably a bad idea, he would probably get caught. That didn't stop the curiosity the soaked into Steve. He shrugged off the thought and sat at the edge of the bed looking out the window. He closed his eyes letting the sun warm him up. It felt nice.

He could hear yelling and shouting down the hall footsteps growing louder by the second. it made Steve's stomach turn. The hair on the back of is neck rised when the doors opened to reveal Billy, who had had a bloody nose, and an animalistic look on his face. He looked pissed. He didn't seem to notice Steve until he shifted his weight and the bed squeaked under him. The blondes's head swivled towards Steve, eyes sharp. It stayed like this for a moment until Steve broke the eye contact. 

"What happened to your wrist." 

Steve glances down at the bandaging on his wrist and then back at Billy who was intently staring at him, jaw hard, waiting for an answer. 

"I hurt it." The lie was easy, it was easy to say too. 

"Don't lie. I know your lying. Your lip is pulled in between your teeth and your thumb is digging into your palm. All signs of lying. Try again. What happening to your wrist?" 

Damn this guy was good. 


	6. Chapter 6

Steve looks down at the itchy bandages on his wrist. He suddenly felt hot, and to make matters worse Billy was staring at him, gaze scorching into him. 

"It has burns on it, and its not done healing." That was the simplest way to put it. Atleast that's what Steve thought. 

Billy makes a weird gutteral noise. He was animalistic. Steve told himself that wasn't attractive, but deep down he thought it was. Maybe just a little bit. 

"Let me see." 

Steve visibly tensed, why would Billy want too see inuries? It was quite odd. But I guess it couldn't hurt. He needed to change the bandages anyways.

His knimble hands shakily unwrapped the bandages before tossing them in the trash. His wrist was still red, and blistering. It was fairly painful too. Some of the skin had already scarred over, leaving patches a different shade then his skin. But it looked better than a few weeks ago. Billy grabbed the remaining unharmed skin, which was steve's hand and pulled him closer looking at the wounds. "How did you get these burns?" He asked, his tone was no longer demanded, and his voice was somewhat softer. Steve liked this gentle tone. 

"Er, uh some kid I went to school with tried lighting me on fire." 

Billy's eyes darkened, "Why would they do that?"   
Steve couldnt understand why this was a big deal anyways. They weren't even friends right? Steve couldn't help the tingles in his stomach he had felt when Billy had trailed his hand down Steve's waist, or pulled him flush against his body when they went to sleep. Steve didn't like the way his knees weakened when Billy held eye contact with him. When his face burned red when Steve had been called good boy. Steve didn't understand Billy and he had only known him for a day or two. 

"Well the term for a bundle of sticks or firewood is faggot. and back then people who were gay got rolled up in carpets resembling a bundle of sticks, therefore a faggot, there for they got burned. They thought it would be funny since I'm well gay that I should be lit on fire." Steve explains trying to shorten up the version of the story. He didn't like talking about it. 

Billy stared up at Steve, eyes hazy, and relieved? grip still on Steve's hand. "That's fucked up. I'd kill him if I could" 

Steve bit the inside of his mouth.

Billy's raises up Steve's hand, kissing his knuckles, darting his tongue out of his mouth aswell. It was sweet almost. Steve's face was definitely flaming pinks and red. Steve had no clue how to react. A small startled noise escapes the brunette's lips.   
  


When Billy finally looked up his eyes were a few shades darker. He looked carnal. "Your so delicate." 

Steve never thought as himself as delicate. Sure he couldn't fight, and was really bad at taking care of himself, but the word never crossed his mind. 

Billy pulls away, and grabs steve's bag once again. He takes out the plastic box that contained the medical supplies. He takes out the bandage wrap. "I can uh do it-" Steve says, but is cut off by Billy's finger against his lips shushing him. He lightly grabs steve's hand, and starts wrapping the bandaging around the tender skin. Steve thought Billy was almost bi-polar. One minute he was growling and the next his voice sounded sweet and thick like honey. 

"there you go sweet thing. Good as new." 

Billy hid the smirk that formed on his face when the brunettes face was blushing once more at the endless string of nicknames. 

"thanks, uh Billy." 

Steve had never really called Billy by his name before. It was different, but a good different. He felt like he could get used to saying it if he was being honest. 

Billy sat on the bed, scribbling once again in his notebook that made Steve burn with curiosity. He wondered what was in it. 

Billy nods his head towards the empty space at the bed. "Sit." 

Steve has nothing better to do so he submits and sits infront of Billy. "stay still. I wanna draw you." 

Steve glances at billy. "Uh-okay?" 

Steve could see out of the corner of his eyes Billy's wrist moving rapidly, the graphite smudging his arm. Billy's face was focused. Blue eyes focused on the paper, and the occasional glance at Steve.

When Billy finished with a satisified heave of his shoulders he puts the paper in Steve's lap. 


	7. Heard your from Hawkins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Doe eye'd boy?" 
> 
> Steve doesn't look up until someone taps his shoulder. Its a girl with a septum piercing and her hair is long and in a shaggy mullet. She sits beside Steve dropping her tray on the table her silverware clattering.
> 
> "I heard your from Hawkins."

Steve glances up at billy from under his lashes and picks up the paper looking at the drawing. Steve's lips parted slightly in awe.

It was a spitting image of him. The graphite was smudged in places, and the paper was a bit worn, but it was him alright. From his large eyes to the trail of moles on his neck. He smiles lightly, "This is great." 

Billy eye's focus on Steve's expression and his jaw loosens and he flicks his tongue over his lips. He was satisfied with Steve's happiness. 

Billy takes the drawing and takes a safety pin out of his pocket. He bends the wire and presses the paper against the wall sticking the pin through. The picture of Steve was now on the wall by Billy's side of the bed. 

"where did you go after breakfast?" Billy asks laying against the rickety frame of the bed eyes focused on Steve who was sitting at the other side of the bed. 

"Me and Jonathan went into one of the like er recreation rooms. Just messed around and stuff." Steve explains remembering stringing guitar cords with the brown haired boy. 

Billy grits his teeth jealousy seeping through him. Of course Steve was hanging out with that Byers kid. He seemed like a creep. After all he was in here for being a stalker.

Steve didn't seem to pick up on Billy's change of tone though he just focused on outside the window, the sun was starting to set. 

" You should sit by me at lunch." Steve's head snapped over to Billy, eye's focused on him. 

"what?" He asks, and Billy twirls a piece of Steve's hair tugging on it slightly.

"Nevermind, it's not a suggestion. It's a statement. You _are_ sitting by me at lunch."

"But, I uh already sit with Jonathan." Billy laughs and Steve bites his lip, _What's so funny?_

"Does it look like I care? Your sitting with me." Steve knew better than to argue with Billy, would Billy beat his ass if he did? He wondered why Billy insisted on him sitting at his table. 

"Uh-alright." 

Billy smirked, "Good boy." Steve's face turns bright red, and he turns away from Billy taking a book out of his bag. He usually never reads but he figured he'd start now. Before he knew it the time had passed and the doors were opened once again and Billy wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders. "let me lead the way sweet thing." He whispers and Steve keeps telling himself he hates how billy makes him blush. Across the cafeteria he can see Jonathan looking at him concerned, and Steve mouths, "Let's talk later." and Jonathan nods giving him a small smile. Billy doesn't seem to notice, and Steve's thankful for it because Billy doesn't seem to like Jonathan.

Billy's table was crowded by people who all looked creepy, or scary, or hella intimating. Great. 

"Oh someone new? Let him sit by me." A kid Billy's age calls out. He has freckles all over his face and he's smirking checking Steve out from head to toe.

Billy snarls, "Fuck off Hagan, he's sitting by me." 

Steve sits down in the empty space beside Billy avoiding eye contact with basically anyone. Billy places his hand back around Steve's waist rubbing circles into his torso. It was a bit calming. Billy was a very touchy person. 

"What's his name?" Someone asks from down the table, and Steve goes to say his name, but Billy beats him to it. "His name's Steve, but its Harrington too you." He says his tone bored and he looks back over at Steve. "Steve short for somethin'?" He asks biting into the apple he had snagged off someone's tray. 

"Its short for uh Stephano." It was true, Stephano was his full name since his family was Italian. But Steve simply liked Steve better.

"You Italian or something?" The "Hagan" Guy asks and Steve nods. "Yeah." 

Billy smirks and squeezes Steve's hip, "That's cute." 

By now, Steve was sure that soon his face was going to be red permanently. 

Steve spent most of his time staring at the table not engaging in any of the conversations. 

"Hey Doe eye'd boy?" 

Steve doesn't look up until someone taps his shoulder. Its a girl with a septum piercing and her hair is long and in a shaggy mullet. She sits beside Steve dropping her tray on the table her silverware clattering.

"I heard your from Hawkins."

Steve looks over at her and nods. "Yeah I am." Wow. Stuff must spread quickly if people already knew where he was from. 

She smiles, "Me too. Hey, I'm Tammy, Tammy Thompson. Did you happen to know a Robin Buckley by any chance? She's my girlfriend. She lives there too." 

Steve's eyes widen and he sits up straighter, "I work with her, sometime's we'd hang out." 

She grins, "How's my girl doing Bambi?"

Steve smiles too. Maybe he'd become friends with this girl. 


	8. Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's eyes darken when he see's Jonathan laying beside Steve in the green house, Steve was smiling, his cheeks pink. Oh no, Billy would not let this happen. He opens the doors to the green house

"Uh she's fine I think, she has a new job at the movie store and she started taking pottery classes at the local college." He says remembering Robin who was trying to convince him to join her saying, "But Steve, maybe you'll meet some hot artsy stoner guy who's british."

Tammy grins, "Sounds like my girl." Steve nods, "I never knew she was with someone, is that why she could never hang out anymore? Because she was with you?" Steve asks watching Tammy open a bag of baby carrots. She laughs patting Steve's cheek. "bingo. So I heard your friends with that Byers guy." Steve finds himself glancing across the lunchroom at the brown haired boy who was hunched over eating.

Steve's eyes snapped back to Tammy once he felt Billy's grip tighten on his waist. "Oh uh yeah, he's nice." He says with a small smile, not noticing Billy's eyes piercing into him. Tammy grins, "Yeah? I saw you two hanging out in the recreation room, playing on those dusty guitars and shit it looked like you guys were having fun."

Steve feels his smile get bigger. Tammy was right, hanging out with Jonathan was fun. He was nice. "Yeah, it was fun. What do you do here in spare time?" Tammy grins pulling up her shirt sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a skull with a red lip print on the mouth. "i give people tattoos." Steve traces his hand over it

, "Could you give me one?" He asks looking at the colorful ink. She raises a brow, "Sure your tough enough for that Bambi?" Steve rolls his eyes smiling brushing his hair back from his neck to reveal a tattoo that read, "angel baby" In cursive calligraphy font. "I got it done when i was drunk, it wasn't that painful." She brushes her thumb over the tattoo, "That's so fucking precious man. Like jesus." Steve laughs, "I know right."

She grins, "I'll think about it." 

Steve smiles too, "alright."

After dinner Steve left the table to use the restroom. Except the restroom was actually the recreation room where he was meeting Jonathan. 

He walks into the room seeing Jonathan sitting playing with the edges of his sleeve. Steve smiles sitting beside him. 

Jonathan's head turns to look at Steve and he grins hugging him. "Your alive!" Steve hugs him back laughing, "Very much so." 

Jonathan pulls away, "I felt so bad when he made you sit by him at lunch, he's literally insane, are you sure your alright?" 

Steve simply nods.

Jonathan smiles at Steve kindly, and Steve smiles back feeling something inside him warm. 

"I'll try and sit by you tomorrow." The brunette says sitting on the edge of the stage laying down letting the sunlight from the giant windows shine down on him. It was rather chilly, so this little beam of sun felt nice, Steve loved the sun. It was one of his favorite things. 

Jonathan lays beside him. "Just don't get yourself hurt okay?"

"i'll try." Steve mutters and Jonathan grins. 

"I guess that's a good enough answer."

Billy looks around his eyes landing on Tammy who no longer had Steve sitting beside her. 

"Where's Steve?" Tammy takes a cigarette out of her pocket lighting it with a match she snagged from the person sitting beside her.

"Why do you wanna know Hargrove?" she says smirking, leaning back against the table putting the cigarette between her lips. Billy grits his teeth, jaw tightening.

"Oh fuck off Thompson, tell me where he is, I don't have time to deal with your shit." Tammy rolls her eyes blowing out smoke, "He's probably with that friend of his." Billy stands up, he's no idiot.

Steve's friend is obviously that Byers creep. He feels jealousy running through him and he walks down the hallway glaring at anybody who was looking at him. Billy checks the recreation room, Byer's jacket is laying on a chair, but neither Steve or Jonathan are in the room. Billy kicks the chair. Jonathan would get Steve before he could, and Billy would not let that happen. Not in a million years. Steve would be his, he would make sure of it.

Steve glances over at Jonathan, and Jonathan looks at Steve smiling, "They have a garden here. Wanna go check it out?" He asks pushing a piece of Steve's hair out of Steve's face. The brunette's cheeks heat up a bit, but it goes unnoticed by the boy with the bowl cut. "Will we be back before curfew?" Jonathan nods standing up, "course, wouldn't wan't you to get in trouble." He puts his hand out and Steve takes it as Jonathan pulls him to his feet. Jonathan keeps holding Steve's hand as they walk down the hallway, and Steve eagerly follows him as the hallways get bigger and start having more windows. 

Jonathan opens a door to reveal a big room with giant class walls and windows. Rows of flowers lined the place. 

Steve smiles in awe, "I really didn't expect a prison to have gardens." 

Jonathan laughs, "Me either. Apparently one of the therapists that work with the cellmates recommended it." He reaches over and picks a flower that was a light pink with purple specks handing it to Steve. "Me and Will used to garden with our mom, it was always Will's favorite things." 

Steve tucks the flower behind his ear smiling, "Your house always had roses in front of it, and those yellow flowers that I totally forgot the name of."

Jonathan puts another flower in Steve's hair, "Daffodils, that's what the yellow flowers are called. I've told you something about me, What's something about you?" He asks as they walk. 

Steve looks down at the fallen petals on the ground and the water trickling from a hose that had been left on the ground. "I uh, like making mix tapes."

Steve liked Making mix tapes. He made them for his friends, for himself, any occasion there was, Steve had a mix tape for it. 

Jonathan smiles softly, "That's cute." he mutters. 

Steve sits on a plastic rock looking up at Jonathan. "Who's your favorite singer, and if you say something stupid I'm afraid we can't be friends." 

Jonathan laughs at this taking a seat beside Steve. "Uh, I don't really have a favorite singer. I like the Clash though." 

Steve nods nudging Jonathan, "do you like Queen?" 

"Yeah, they're pretty good, I'm guessing you like David Bowie too." 

Steve leans back looking at the sky through the glass ceiling. "I'm that predictable?" He says chuckling, and Jonathan looks over at him. 

"I don't think its a bad thing. Its good your easy to read, it means your good at expressing yourself." 

Billy's eyes darken when he see's Jonathan laying beside Steve in the green house, Steve was smiling, his cheeks pink. Oh no, Billy would not let this happen. He opens the doors to the green house.


	9. Like I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He doesn't have this effect on you like I do, He doesn't make your lip quiver like I do, make your legs tremble." Billy whispers pulling down on Steve's bottom lip watching it bounce back up. 
> 
> Steve's eyes are still closed, Steve being way to scared to open them. "isn't that right Pretty boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo here's another chapter, currently I have a love hate relationship with billy. comments and kudos are appreciated.

As soon as the door slammed shut Steve tenses his head whipping to the side looking at Billy who looked angered. He was standing tall, fists clenched, eyes bright and wild. Like the first time Steve saw him. Insane. Carnal. 

Steve sits up and Jonathan does as well quickly grabbing Steve's hand squeezing it, glancing back and forth between Billy and Steve. 

"Steve what the fuck are you doing hanging out with this fucking creep?" Billy growls out eyes hardened on Jonathan who had shrinked slightly against Steve.

Steve ignores Billy shaking slightly, "Hey You should go. I'll catch you later." Steve whispers to Jonathan pulling away slightly looking at him his brown eyes meeting Jonathan's hollow ones. Like a promise. 

Jonathan frowns nodding, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Steve's palm, "Alright, will you be okay?" 

Steve bites his lip unsure, "Yeah, I'll be fine." he doesn't exactly know that, but he says it anyways. 

Jonathan sighs and lets go of Steve's hand. "Okay, be safe." He says with a small nervous smile walking the opposite direction out into the main building. Now Steve and Billy were alone. 

Steve's back is still faced to Billy, and Steve's too scared too move. What is this guy's problem? Its not like Steve was with him, or or dating him. Billy didn't own him, ( _even though in the back of his head Steve thought the idea of it might be nice)_

Steve thinks if maybe he just stays still Billy will just go away. Go back into the cafeteria with his scary friends. Forget about Steve, but too late, Steve can already feel Billy stepping to him, and soon followed by his hot breath tickling the back of Steve's neck, making goosebumps raise up on his arms. The brunette stays still although his knees were shaking out of fear, and his lip was trembling. 

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer, I'm waiting." He whispers into Steve's ear and Steve is so fucking ashamed, he should not be turned on, he should be screaming, and yelling at Billy. 

"Go away. I-I don't own you any answers." Steve finally whispers out, some words that he wanted to stay stuck in his throat. 

And then its quiet, and Steve can feel his heart pounding. He's sure Billy can probably hear it too. And then Billy laughs. He's fucking laughing, and he sounds a bit crazy. He brushes Steve's hair away from his neck putting his lips near the curve of his shoulder, "Oh Stevie, I always get whatever answers I want, he presses a kiss to Steve's skin, "So tell me, or Jonathan will never see you again. I'll make sure of it. I think your under estimating my power I have here sweetheart." 

Steve closes his eyes. He likes Jonathan. He really does, Jonathan makes him feel happy. But he doesn't know if he likes Jonathan like that. Even though Jonathan makes him feel warm. Happy too. But Billy makes Steve hot, burning, makes him weak in the knees. Although Steve knows Billy probably isn't the best person in the world to like.

Steve can't help but wonder what this would be like if the situation was different. If Billy hadn't gotten upset, and he was just holding Steve. Talking to him. Opening up. pressing sweet kisses to Steve's neck. But this is different. much different. 

"Why do you care?" 

"Because that creep likes you." Billy spits out his lips still hovering over Steve's skin. 

"Well maybe I like him." 

Billy's breath hitches and he chuckles quietly, "Your so funny Stevie." 

He slips his hand up Steve's shirt resting his hand on Steve's waist, and Steve tenses his face flushing a dark red. 

"He doesn't have this effect on you like I do, He doesn't make your lip quiver like I do, make your legs tremble." Billy whispers pulling down on Steve's bottom lip watching it bounce back up. 

Steve's eyes are still closed, Steve being way to scared to open them. "isn't that right Pretty boy?"

"I want you to say it. Say I'm the only one who has this affect on you. Open your eyes and look at me, and _Say it_."

Steve hesitates for a moment, and opens his eyes. Billy's mere inches away from him, his blue eyes wild and bright, his tongue darting over his lips. 

"come on Stevie, I'm waiting." 

Steve glances around for a second nervously, nope, its just them two and the plants. 

"fine, y-your the only one." 

Billy raises a brow, "Continue," 

"That has this a-affect on me." He says shoulders dropping in defeat. 

"Good enough Stevie." He says satisfied and runs his hand through Steve's hair, the flowers Jonathan placed there falling onto the ground. 

He grabs Steve's hand, "Let's get back inside" 

Steve lets Billy take him away, but he can't feel disappointed when the flowers that had fallen onto the ground had been crushed under Billy's boot. Luckily Steve grabs for a small pink flower on the side of a pot and puts it in his pocket. Billy doesn't seem to notice and continues walking them down the hallway where guards stood. They too cowered once Billy came near them. 

"Hey you two! Hit the showers, everyone else has already, your lucky if there's any hot waters left."

Steve bites his lip and lets Billy lead him into the showers. 

Steve pulls away from Billy's hold once they're there, and changes behind a row of lockers again. He wraps a towel around his waist and peeks out from the row of lockers seeing Billy a few shower heads down, and of course, he had no towel on. 

Finally he walks out into the shower area and stands under the shower head. Like the guard had said, the water was cold. He continues washing his hair and body anyways the soap suds running down his legs. 

Billy looks over at Steve and sticks his hand out touching the water. " ah, Your waters cold. Mine's warm. Come shower with me."

"I'm fine with this shower." 

Billy rolls his eyes leading Steve under the shower head he had been using. "You were trembling." 

Billy was right, his shower had warm water coming out of it. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't say anything and when Billy doesn't hear an answer from Steve, he just moves closer and squirts soap in his hands and starts washing Steve's hair running his hands through the soft hair.   
> Steve tenses up glancing behind him to look at Billy.  
> "What are you doing?" 
> 
> Billy hums and moves some hair away from Steve's neck rinsing the soap out, "I'm cleaning you up silly baby, just relax Pretty boy." He says smiling and boops Steve's nose, making the brunette's face rosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god upating this story is taking me sooo long. Don't worry though, the good stuff is coming up soon .

Steve doesn't say anything and when Billy doesn't hear an answer from Steve, he just moves closer and squirts soap in his hands and starts washing Steve's hair running his hands through the soft hair. 

Steve tenses up glancing behind him to look at Billy. "What are you doing?" 

Billy hums and moves some hair away from Steve's neck rinsing the soap out, "I'm cleaning you up silly baby, just relax Pretty boy." He says smiling and boops Steve's nose, making the brunette's face rosy. 

Steve stairs at the shower tiles. He didn't get it. How one second Billy was nice, and caring, or the next he was intimidating. He didn't mind it, in fact some part of it liked it, liked how he could be both. Even though he knew better than to like someone like Billy, yet, he still knew deep down feelings for the blonde were there. Hidden beneath the denial, and the feelings he might have for Jonathan aswell. He didn't know what he wanted. He had never felt like this before. 

"Stevie, relax, your tensing up." Billy says and brushes his thumb over Steve's cheek. His hand drops down to Steve's waist and he squeezes it gently, watching Steve relax, his legs a bit trembly though. It was cute. "Turn around, I wanna see your pretty face." Hargrove says and nudges Steve around until the brown eye'd boy was facing him. His skin warm and flushed from the water and Billy's string of nicknames. His eyelashes with water dripping down them, his eye's big like a doe's. 

"Talk to me, your awfully quiet. I know you talk alot. You talk to Heather, and Jonathan." He says Jonathan with a bit of digust in his voice, but it fades when he smiles and brushes his thumb over Steve's bottom lip."speak sweetheart, we can talk about anything." 

Steve's face flushes red, and he opens his mouth before closing it. Speak about what? steve wasn't sure what to say. He was to much in a incredibly turned on state, for his mind to fully function. 

"I don't know what to say." 

Billy hums running his fingers through Steve's hair. "Lets talk about what we like. What do you like." 

Steve goes quiet for a moment. He liked Puppies, and Art class, and Robin, and tattoos and strawberries and hanging out with Dustin. And Star Wars.

"I like Kylo." He blurts out, and then pauses, because Billy probably had no idea who the hell Kylo is. 

But, Billy chuckles, "Who's Kylo Stevie?" 

Hearing Billy's laugh makes him less nervous, and he smiles a bit. "a uh movie character from Star Wars." 

Billy places his hand against the back of Steve's head and presses him against the tile wall, standing in between Steve's legs. "And is Kylo Hot? What does he look like?" 

Steve glances at him leaning his head back agaisnt the wall, water trickling down his shoulders, and he decides to take a risk. Say something, not be shy, Steve Harrington would never get this flustered over someone like Billy Hargrove. He decides to mess with Billy a bit, what's the worst that could happen. 

"He's hot. Tall, long black hair, dark brown eyes, the best body i've ever seen. He has powers and he chokes people. Its super attractive." Steve pauses, a smirk forming on his face. 

"I'd let him choke me. Rail me even."

Billy's eyebrow raises, "What the fuck is railing." 

Steve grins, "It means I'd let him fuck me."

Billy stays quiet for a moment, as if he was thinking before he pushes away from Steve, hiding a smirk on his face. "Oh." He states simply and Steve watches Billy get dressed and leave, his blonde curls still sopping with water. 

Steve leans against the tiles, "Thank fuck for Kylo." He grins tiredly and turns around staying under the warm water. It felt nice having time to himself, even though he did like spending time with Billy. Although he would never admit it. 

Billy walks down the hall. Oh yeah, Steve was gay if he would let some character from a nerdy film "Rail him

Tammy catches up with Billy, out of breath, trying to match Billy's quick walking speed, "So, Hargrove, where was Stevie?" She asks curiously glancing around. 

Billy runs a hand through his hair, his hands clenching just remembering how close Jonathan and _His_ Steve was. But his hands retreat back to his side in satisfaction when he remembers what Steve had said. Or, well what he had make Steve say- but same thing really. How Billy could only make him tremble, make his face flush, only he could easily do that with one look. 

"With the Byers freak, but I solved the problem, Steve's still mine." 

Tammy scoffs in amusement, "Yours? You guys aren't even together, jesus, you can't just like own him." 

BIlly tilts his head to the side for a moment shrugging. "I'll make him officially mine when he's ready. He's still warming up to me." 

Tammy presses the button on the elevator that led to the top rooms where Billy's cells were. "He's fine with me. You just make him nervous. I think you still scare him." 

Billy grins widely stepping into the elevator. "Good, so uh do you know who Kylo Ren is?" 

Billy glares at the guard that was standing in the hallway. "Give me your fucking phone." He spits out, and smirks in satisfaction when he see's the scrawny security guard flinch, easily intimidated.

"You know, I-I can't Hargrove. Its against the rules. Besides its past curfew, and your supposed to be in your room." He says pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the cell that he was supposed to be in with Steve. 

"Does it look like I give a fuck? Give me your phone before I break your kneecaps." He growls out stepping closer. 

The guard digs around in his pockets before pulling out his phone and shoving it towards Billy hurriedly, "Make it quick, I'm not getting fired because of you." He scolds, but Billy isn't listening to the man ranting and just digs around looking through the apps for the google button. Once he finds he icon, he presses on it, tapping on the search bar. 

Tammy leans against the wall, arms crossed, an amused grin on her face watching Billy. This guy seriously was willing to do anything to know more about Steve. Like jesus christ. 

**Kylo Ren**

Billy types in pressing on images. Oh yeah, Steve wasn't making shit up, Kylo ren was fucking fit as fuck, and Steve also mentioned that Kylo ren chokes people. Various videos of that was also popping up _. Wow._ Once he was done looking up his answers and whatever he needed, he shoves the phone back into the guards pocket carelessly, walking past him, "Night Tammy." Billy calls out as the guard lets him into the room. Billy glances around. Steve wasn't there yet. Which was odd because curfew had ended. Sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes focus on the wall, waiting for Steve. 

The doors open and Billy's head turns to the direction of noise standing up. Steve had finally returned walking past Billy, not paying Billy any attention. Billy crosses his arms, First, Steve is past curfew, and then he doesn't even look at Billy. Billy doesn't like it. He walks toward Steve and wraps his arms around the boy's waist. "Were going to bed." He states, and Billy smiles when Steve doesn't push him away, just stays put in Billys arms. 

Laying them both on the bed, Billy crawls under the stiff covers. Steve's hair was still damp, but he didn't mind and still nuzzels his nose against the brunette's neck. "Me and you. Were gonna have a talk. Don't worry, tommorow we will. I need you to get some rest." Billy mumbles softly against Steve, one of his hands slipping under Steve's shirt to trace circles on his skin. 

Steve glances at Billy who was pressed into his side. What did Billy mean by talk? Bad talk? Good talk? Normal conversation? That's what Steve hoped of course. He pushed it out of his mind and closes his eyes focusing on Billys touch. Soon enough, sleep takes over, and he's out like a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. If you'd like anything specific you'd like me to add in a chapter, just comment and i'll put it in. Thanks.


	11. Killian Marlo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well you look like your in great shape." Killian jokes, winking at Steve leaning in closer. Killian smelt like spearmint gum and bandaids, with a little bit of blood and tattoo ink, an odd combo. Steve didn't really like it that much. 
> 
> Billy grits his teeth at the sigt and grabs Steve's hand pulling him from the bench. "Me and Steve are gonna go on a little walk Killian." He says through his teeth shooting daggers at the raven haired guy, pulling the brunette into one of the hallways. 
> 
> Steve stumbles behind Billy as he's getting tugged, "Hey! What the fuck Billy I was in the middle of a conversation." Steve exclaims and he's confident for once pulling his wrist away from Billy's hand crossing his arms. 

Morning comes quickly. Steve's awoke by Billy pressing kisses into his neck. Steve blinks sitting up. Billy pulls Steve onto his lap, "finally your awake sleepy baby." He teases nuzzling his nose agaisn't Steve's neck. Steve rubs one of his eyes, tiredness still running through his system, and he registers what's happening, and once he does heat rushes through his body, he was sitting on Billy's fucking lap. 

"uh h-hey?" Steve says glancing down at Billy, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Billy grins widely, "Lets go to breakfast, we can have are talk later." Followed by the guard letting them out of their room, they walk into the hallway where many other pairs of people are heading for the cafeteria. His eyes search around for any sign of Jonathan, but Steve can't spot him.

He see's Tammy walking, but no signs of his brown haired friend are found. He frowns a bit and lets Billy wrap his arm around his waist, and leans into him as they go into the cafeteria.

Steve goes to sit down on the bench, by Billy stops him wrapping his arms around Steve's waist hoisting him onto his lap. Steve's face flushes red and the rest of Billy's friends sit down whistling. "Well would you look at that, I finally get to see this Steve everyone's been talking about." A guy with big muscles and black hair slicked back says, his eye's bright green, a lip piercing shining under the flourescents. He's looks like a hotter version of Jughead Jones from River Dale. The guy sticks out his hand, "I'm Killian." 

Steve smiles a bit, "Cool name." He says shaking the guys hand. Killian had a firm grip, tighter than Billy's. 

Killian grins his teeth flashing a he takes a drink from his water bottle, "Thanks Stevie, cool hair, it's pretty." 

Steve's cheeks flush pink a bit and he shrugs talking, "Its kinda curling a bit since I don't have product to put in it anymore." 

Billy taps his fingers on Steve's thigh and he gives it a small squeeze bouncing his leg a bit. 

Steve squirms a bit blushing, Billy's leg was literally grinding against his ass. 

Steve turns his head a bit, "Stop it." He whispers to Billy, who doesn't stop, only smirks in response and bites at the top of Steve's ear. 

Steve bites down on his lip turning back forward continuing to talk to Killian, who was all smiles and compliments to Steve. He seemed nice, and not as scary as he looks, even though KILL was literally in his name. "So you used to do figure skating right? That's so cool, I bet your really flexible." Killian teases and Steve feels his face flush at the innuendo. He was definetly flirting. 

"Oh yeah, you definitely have to stretch alot, especially since most of the costumes and outfits you perform in are latex or leather and they're skin tight, so you have to be in good shape." He says pushing the carrots on the plate around. 

"Well you look like your in great shape." Killian jokes, winking at Steve leaning in closer. Killian smelt like spearmint gum and bandaids, with a little bit of blood and tattoo ink, an odd combo. Steve didn't really like it that much. 

Billy grits his teeth at the sigt and grabs Steve's hand pulling him from the bench. "Me and Steve are gonna go on a little walk Killian." He says through his teeth shooting daggers at the raven haired guy, pulling the brunette into one of the hallways. 

Steve stumbles behind Billy as he's getting tugged, "Hey! What the fuck Billy I was in the middle of a conversation." Steve exclaims and he's confident for once pulling his wrist away from Billy's hand crossing his arms. 

Billy turns around his shoulders heaving, his eyes bright blue and angry, like the first time Steve had saw them. His fists were clenched tightly together. He was mad, really mad. 

"You were fucking flirting with that stupid Killian freak! I thought you learned your lesson with Jonathan huh?" 

Steve shrinks back a bit, further away from Billy, "I wasn't flirting with h-him, I was just being nice, I was trying to make more friends." He says shakily. 

And then Billy's quiet, and he looks at Steve, "Steve, you don't want to be fucking friends with Killian Marlo." He says stepping towards Steve, leaning down so he wasn't standing so tall, his voice a bit calmer, but still stern, trying to make a point. 

Steve doesn't look at Billy, but stares at his dirty converse and the white tiles beneath his feet. 

"Steve. Look. At. Me." Billy says in a tone that Steve has heard from him many times before. 

"Sound less angry and then I'll look at you." Steve simply says, and Billy sighs clearing his throat. 

"fine, Steve, please look at me." He says softly, and he sounds like a normal person for once. 

Biting on his lip and hestitating for a second, he swivels around looking at Billy who had seemed calmer, but still tense. 

"Thankyou, now, maybe I was overreacting a bit, but trust me, you don't want to be friends with him, he's in here for rape, I don't want you around him." He says quietly, like a secret. 

Steve's eyes widen, "Seriously?" 

Billy nods, "Dead serious, the only reason he sits at his table is because his dad works here and he does whatever he pleases, but nobody really likes him, just promise me you'll keep a distance from him?" 

"yeah, alright Billy." 

Billy smiles and holds Steve's hand, "Let's go back to our room, we can have our talk." 

Steve glances at him as they walk down the hall. "Talk about what?" 

Billy motions for the guard to open their cell door walking inside the room. "Us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nipping at the pale skin, biting harder at each little sweet whine or whimper, and he finally pulls away looking at his work of art beneath him. So so pretty, and all for him. 
> 
> Steve's face was flushed and his lips were swollen, his neck shiny and covered in multiple redding bruises, his marks. "So fucking beautiful." Billy breathes out wiping the spit off of his lips, and kisses Steve one more time, before getting off of him. "Your my boyfriend now." He states with grin, and Steve looks up at him with big eyes, "On one condition." 
> 
> Billy cups Steve's chin brushing his thumb over Steve's lips, "Anything for you princess, name it, you got it." 
> 
> Warning this chapter contains attempted sexual assault, not by billy, but someone else.

Billy pulled Steve onto the bed sitting him down, sitting infront of him, so their knee's were touching. Billy smiles at Steve, and its real and genuine, and not a smirk for once. Steve-well he likes it, he wants to see more of it.

"You know, I like you baby, I have ever since I saw that pretty little face walk into the cafeteria, terrified, with your pretty hair all nicely done, my first thought was, I didn't think they'd let a boy like you in here, and I knew I hadda have ya', and I know there's a lot of creeps in here, so of course I wanted ya to be my cellmate, and you've been in here for almost a month, and I think you like me too, is that right?" 

Steve looks at Billy his palms itching, Billy looked nervous, Steve had never seen Billy nervous, he was always so confident. Steve smiled a bit, because Billy actually liked him, and he was nervous, because his emotion was raw, and real, he wasn't just so terrible psychopath, even though they were in a sorta prison, well more like a less scary version of a mental hospital. He liked Billy, holy fucked he liked Billy Hargrove, and it wasn't just the sexual feelings, it was the feelings when Billy would hold him, and compliment him, and spoon him until he fell asleep. Of course the Jonathan problems weren't good, but he would work with Billy on that. 

"Yeah, I like you." Steve says after a few moments. 

Billy stares at Steve, "Like-like baby?" 

Steve blushes a bit, nodding, "Like-like."

Billy wastes no time grinning and throwing himself onto Steve, pushing the taller boy down, kissing all over his face, before pulling Steve into a soft, but fast and needy kiss. 

Steve holds onto Billy, kissing Billy back, he felt like he was on fire, he loved it. Billy nipped at Steve's bottom lip and holy fuck did Steve love that, he tangles his fingers in the back of Billy's hair as their lips move in sync. Billy places his knee against Steve's crotch and Steve grips onto Billy's hair tighter letting out a whimper and Billy smirks kissing down Steve's neck sucking marks, nipping at the pale skin, biting harder at each little sweet whine or whimper, and he finally pulls away looking at his work of art beneath him. So so pretty, and all for him. 

Steve's face was flushed and his lips were swollen, his neck shiny and covered in multiple redding bruises, his marks. "So fucking beautiful." Billy breathes out wiping the spit off of his lips, and kisses Steve one more time, before getting off of him. "Your my boyfriend now." He states with grin, and Steve looks up at him with big eyes, "On one condition." 

Billy cups Steve's chin brushing his thumb over Steve's lips, "Anything for you princess, name it, you got it." 

Steve smiles leaning into Billy's touch, "You have to let me hang out with Jonathan."

Billy's lips purse, and he sighs, "Fine, you can hang out with Jonathan, but tell me where you'll be going most of the time, so I know where your at if something happens." He says sternly to get his point across.

Steve grins happily wrapping his arms around Billys waist. "Thankyou." 

Billy looks down at his boy and smiles petting his hair, "Anything you want, you have it, I have to go do something real quick, and I trust you to go do whatever, so go hang out with Jonathan, or Tammy."

Steve smiles and kisses Billy blushing and leaves their room walking down the hallway, his nerves jumping around. Holy fuck, he was with Billy fucking Hargrove. Steve bites his lip, he wondered how much longer him and Billy would be stuck here, he didn't know much about lawyers and trials, or anything, but he set that thought aside when he heard someone calling his name. 

Billy looks at the small group of three guards that guarded their hallway, he stands infront of them, and they already looked nervous. 

"Listen up fuckers, Steve Harrington, the boy who got admitted into here a few months ago is now officially mine, so what he says goes, if he wants a better bed, you'll fucking get him it, if he wants into the garden after hours, you'll take him. If you see anyone messing with him and I'm not there, your going to beat their fucking ass." He growls out gripping the middle guy's shirts. 

Billy turns his head to look at all of the them, "You got it?" 

The guards nod shakily, "G-got it Mr.Hargrove..." They all say and Billy smirks, 

"Great, now we won't have a problem, now excuse me, I'm spending my afternoon down at the gym, keep and eye on my Steve will ya?" He says dropping the guard back on his feet retreating into the elevator. 

"Steve wait up!" Killian says jogging over to Steve walking beside him. 

Steve tenses, this guy was a rapist, he couldn't forget that, no matter how nice he seemed. 

"Oh hey.." 

Killian smiles at Steve his teeth flashing, "I need your help with something, my shower locker is stuck, and my spare clothes is in it, could you help a guy out and help me get into the storage closet for more clothes?"

Steve bites his lip, people could change right? He just needed help, it wasn't that big of a deal, it would be quick and easy. "yeah sure Killian." 

"Thanks Stevie." He says and leads them down the hallway. 

"Actually I think the storage closets are that way-" Steve starts-turning around but Killian grips onto Steve's wrist, "Oh no there's some this way, come on." 

Steve yanks on his wrist, "Actually I uh am supposed to go see Billy about something, I need to go-" 

Killian grips onto Steve's wrist tighter smirking, "Aw well Billy isn't here, now lets go" He says and drags a strangling Steve down the hallway throwing him into one of the closets locking the door behind them. 

Steve swallows his throat burning, he felt sick, and he feels Killian grab his shoulders, "On your knees sweetheart." 

"No-no, get the fuck away from me!" He yells shoving him into the wall moving away from him in the tiny space. 

Killian grits his teeth holding his nose that was spurting out blood, "You little fucking bitch-" He says and backhands Steve across the face, grabbing his shirt collar pressing him against the wall taking off Steve's shirt. 

"Stop-stop! Billy!" Steve screams out his throat burning and his eyes watering as Killian slaps his hand across Steve's mouth muffling his yells. 

"Shut the fuck up nobodies in this hallway, just accept it, and let me use that nice ass of yours, it'll be quick and easy sweetheart." He taunts, and Steve wants to throw up, he wants Billy.

"your fucking disgusting." Steve breathes out in between breaths. 

"Your so wrong." And that's when it happened, Killian dug his teeth into Steve's bare neck, Steve yelped, his eye's being flooded with hot tears as pain seers through his shoulder and neck, blood was slightly dripping down his stomach, and Steve wanted to puke, or die. Either one seemed like a reasonable option. "stop! Stop! your fucking insane! I'll tell someone! and you'll be killed! S-stop." Steve cries out feeling himself sink lower into the wall. "We can't be tired now Darlin' we just started." he yanks on Steve's hair and pushes down on his shoulders so he was on his knees. Steve knew what was coming, and he needed Billy, his breath was shaky as he choked on his tears. "s-stop." he said one last time, but Steve knew it wouldn't do anything, "c'mon babe, I know your a faggot like me, its just a bj." Killian says laughing like a maniac, and Steve was convinced he was the devil himself. 

Steve cries as Killian starts feeling down Steve's body and he kicks his legs and arms around but its not really much of a use, and he cries harder, his throat red and sore. He reaches out his hand and feels something, its glass, he grips onto it and smashes it against Killian, taking this as an opportunity to reach for the door and fumbles with the lock before swinging the door open, he scans the hallway and see's a guard at the very end, he stumbles down the hallway, "Help! please!" 

The guard looks over at Steve his eyes widening, "Holy shit its that boy Billy was talkin about." The guard mutters rushing over to bloodied Steve who had bite marks on his shoulder. 

"Mr.Harrington are you okay? Where's your shirt?" 

Steve chokes on his tears, "Kill-killian, tried-tried-" 

Killian was in here for rape, Steve was weak looking, pretty aswell, it was easy to tell what had happened. The guard grabs his walkie talkie, "Stay here kid, I'll go find him, stay here, and I'll have another guard take you too the nurse, it'll be okay Steve, stay here, press down on the wound so it doesn't get worse." He says and walks down the hallway towards the closet door. 


	13. Protect what's his.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh and that fucking did it for Billy. He grips Killian's shirt stained with blood and slams his head into the floor over and over until he see's blood pooling around him. He throws one last hit to Killian's nose hearing it crack as Guards pull him off, "Go to the nurse before you make this worse." The guard was taller, scruffy looking, his name tag read Hopper. 
> 
> Billy glares, "I want him fucking dead." He sneered his words still hot and angry, retreating down the hallway his hands throbbing, but it felt good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In a cheerleader voice) Go Billy! Go Billy! Kick Killians ass until he's bleeding out on the floor! 
> 
> anywayysss....

Steve lets a guard take him to the infirmary. His steps are slow and everything feels slow. The walls seem to stretch farther and farther. It's quiet, but usually nothings ever quiet. His mind is everywhere. **Blood** , Billy, Killian, hallway, breath, your fine, **blood, blood, blood.** Steve looks down, his hands have blood on them. His breath hitches in his throat, and then it felt just like the day previous months before, he had the knife in his hand, stabbing the kid who tried burning him alive. Blood. Blood, it was covering him. It was everywhere. 

The guard looks at the boy who was starting to shake and trembles, his eyes focused on his hands, "Hey! Someone help me over here!" He calls out to a nurse who was standing down the hallway outside of the infirmiry. "Kid look at me, look at me, Steve right? Your going to be okay, my names Hopper. I'm just here to help." He says keeping a strong hold onto the boy who had frantically looked up at him, his eyes big brown and wide. _just like el's when he found her out in the woods._

Hopper shakes his head and softly grabs the kids arm, and hands him over to the nurse, "He's in a state, be gentle with him, don't touch him until he's ready." 

The nurse looks at Steve quizzicly and then back at Hopper, "What happened to him exactly?" She asks annoyed, like she couldn't care less. 

Hopper lets out a sigh, but it sounded angry. He grits his teeth, "The kid almost just got raped, so give him some time, and for the love of god, go find that Billy kid he keeps murming his name and I don't have the time to find his boyfriend, so grab the phone or get another one of your lousy nurses to go get him his friends or I will fucking have you fired." He growls out and the nurse nods frantically tugging Steve down the hallway quickly chattering to the nurses. 

Billy turns around when a few guards, the exact same guards he talked to earlier came into the room. 

Billy runs his hand through his hair the sweat beads forming on his hand, "come back for another little chat boys?" He says putting his shirt back on. 

The first guard, the scrawniest one with red hair and pale skin speaks up, "Uhm- w-well, Steve-"

Billy's head snaps towards the guy and he drops the barbell to the floor, his mouth going dry quickly, "What happened-where is he? Fucking tell me." He demanded stepping closer, his senses on high alert, **_Protect what's his, protect what's his, protect what's his_**. 

"Well he was assaulted by another person here in a storage closet, i'm not really sure what happened but the head chief of all guards insisted that we come get you because Steve wouldn't stop like panicking and he keeps repeating your name-"

That was all it took for Billy to storm out in a rage into the hallway, his hands clenched, he was going to fucking rip whoever it was to fucking shreds, till their bloody and begging for forgiveness, nobody touched what was his. He paced down the hallway angrily shoving people out of his way, and then he saw a cluster of guards around a storage closet, and then he see's him, **Killian.**

He's sitting on a bench holding his nose that was already bloody, he hoped if was from Steve, but he couldn't let this little fucker who hurt Steve. 

One of the guards goes to stop Billy buts its far to late. Billy's already seeing red as he grabs Killians shirt slamming him against the floor, "How fucking dare you touch him!" Billy growls out slamming his fist into Killian's face over and over the flesh already bruising beneath his fists, Killian laughs blood pouring out of his mouth and staining his teeth. "He felt so good in my hands, flinching and crying."

Oh and that fucking did it for Billy. He grips Killian's shirt stained with blood and slams his head into the floor over and over until he see's blood pooling around him. He throws one last hit to Killian's nose hearing it crack as Guards pull him off, "Go to the nurse before you make this worse." The guard was taller, scruffy looking, his name tag read Hopper. 

Billy glares, "I want him fucking dead." He sneered his words still hot and angry, retreating down the hallway his hands throbbing, but it felt good. 

In the infirmary Billy storms in. He looked like a murderer, covered in blood, a scowl on his face. "Where the hell is Steve?" He demands his eyes blue and wild and the nurses gasp a bit scooting away from him, "R-room four" She stutters out weakly like a little mouse and in no time Billy is down the hallway searching for room four. When he reaches it he yanks open the door his eyes scanning the room until they land on Steve. He didn't have a shirt on and his shoulder was bloody and the side of his face was all scraped up. 

"Steve!" Billy exclaims rushing over to him pulling him into an embrace, but is pushed away, "Steve-?" He trembles out confused, feeling rejected. 

Steve is shaking his eyes glossed over and teary and looking at him like he's insane. Billy turns his head to look in the mirror and he looks unrecognizable. His whole face is dirty and red with Killian's blood. His shirt is splattered with blood. _Oh. Steve's probably terrified. Poor thing._

He tosses his shirt on the floor and turns on the sink scrubbing his face under the cold water quickly as the red fades down the sink. He turns around standing infront of Steve, "Baby, its me, Billy, please." Billy pleads his hands shaking, he needs to protect Steve, hold him, keep him away from anyone who could ever hurt him. 

Steve stays quiet for a few minutes still in his phase, and then it must of hit him that it was just Billy. He breathes out making grabby hands towards Billy, "Billy Billy Billy Billy." He chants needily, like Billy was going to dissapear any moment. 

Billy smiles relieved and rushes over to Steve climbing onto the table with him holding him, caging him, protecting him. "I was so fucking close to killing him if that guard hadn't pulled me off of him, He deserves to burn-" Billy starts rambling anger flowing throughout him but it dissapears once he looks down at the boy in his arms who was trembling clinging onto his arms like his life depended on it.

Billy quiets and strokes Steve's hair, "I'm so sorry Stevie, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again." He whispers against his hair, his eyes blue as ever, staring right at Steve. 


	14. Chapter 14

Steve snuggles against Billy's bare chest that was no longer covered by the bloodied tank top. Billy looks down at Steve his fingers softly stroking through Steve's hair, his fingers lightly touch the back of Steve's neck when Steve tenses beneath him. Billy frowns retreating his hand back to Steve's hair, "its just me baby, just me." He whispers into Steve's hair pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. 

Steve grips onto Billy's biceps, "I-I know, it's-its just-" 

"Shhh, I understand, how about we take a shower? There's one here in the bathroom so it would be just us?" He asks looking at the dried blood on his shoulder, some of the dark red drips dried onto his back. The bite marks from Killian were noticeable, it looked really painful too. He had marked Steve, Killian had marked what was _his._ He wished he could've killed Killian. He was a rapist after all, but Billy didn't know what happened either. He didn't know if Steve had gotten-well- raped. Steve's pants were still on, and he seemed to be walking normal. He would have to ask that one guard, Hopper. 

Hopper scrolls through his computer, sipping his coffee hot and steaming fresh off the pot. His eyes were tired and his face felt scratchy. It had been a long day, with that Killian kid, and the other kid with brown eyes who looked familiar. He spits out his coffee cursing when he see's the kid's papers and ID. Steve Harrington, the same Steve Harrington who used to babysit his daughter. He never really payed much attention when his babysitting buisness flyers stopped being hung up throughout the town and he wouldn't answer his calls. Hopper felt his gut clench and he feels a great deal of anger, he let a criminal babysit his daughter? Did he not pay that good enought attention to the kid to not notice he was dangerous? He had to have done something since he was in here. He gets up and walks over to a rack of drawers pulling out the drawers. His fingers scrim through the files until he pulls out Steve's. The paper was still fresh and new unlike the yellowing ones, so he must not have been in there long. 

He reads the file before dropping it onto the table. Steve Harrington wasn't a criminal, he was in here for accidently killing a guy by using self defense because the guy was harrasing him. That was bullshit, and now that he thinks about it, the Harrington's were rich, so why didn't his parents just throw some money around to get him out? Why didn't they get him a lawyer? It was sad really, the kid didn't really looked like he belonged. Of course Hopper had only seen Steve under the arm of Billy Hargrove, the most notorious one here. He assumed that they were together, and Hopper wasn't gonna lie, it was kinda sweet. The biggest baddest toughest guy caring for the rich kid who didn't do anything wrong. He didn't know if he could do anything about that. 

Hopper pulls out another file, Billy's file. Oh jesus, this kid had killed six people. He looks closer at the names, all of the people he had killed were rapists. That doesn't really make it better, but it kinda was admirable. Sweeping the streets and eliminating the bad guys. Like Batman, he's not neccesarily good, but he's not bad. Maybe he could do something, find a way to get them both out. Of course that could cost him his job, And it was risky, but he decided to keep the thought in the back of his mind. He stuffs the files into his jacket glancing around before making his way into the infirmary. He imediatly spots Hargrove curled over Steve, like he was protecting him. 

Hopper clears his throat glancing over at the nurse he yelled at earlier, rolling his eyes. He walks over to the two standing infront of the medical bed they were on. 

"Harrington I'm going to need to ask you some questions." He says softly, looking down at the boy. 

Billy looks at him with hard eyes, his jaw firm, pulling Steve closer in his arms, "He wants to take a shower first." He quips and Hopper sighs when he see's Steve give a little nod of agreement to Billy's words. 

Hopper runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah, fine, I'll have the nurses get you two some clothes, there's two showers on the-" He's cut off by a growl by Billy, _A fucking growl-_ Hopper thinks with a snort of amusement but it goes unheard by Billy. 

_"_ Were showering together." He demands and Hopper sighs, "Yeah yeah fine kid, you guys can shower together jesus, I ain't gonna stop you." 

The hard look on Billy's face seems to dissapear, and he picks Steve up, hoisting him onto his hips, wrapping Steve's legs around his waist, whispering to him before making a beeline to the bathroom. 

He sets Steve on the counter and turns the shower on sticking his hand under to make it warm. Content with the tempature, Billy turns around standing between Steve's legs. "I'm gonna help you undress okay? Remember its just me, Billy." He says looking at Steve as he pulls down his shorts and boxers. Any other time he probably would've spent a good time checking Steve out, but now wasn't the time. He tosses the dirty clothes aside and picks Steve up putting him the shower. Stripping out of his own clothes, and getting in behind Steve. He presses a kiss to Steve's shoulder.

He frowns a bit when Steve doesn't react, and he turns Steve around so their chests were almost touching. Steve's gaze was focused on the blood going down the drain. Billy sighs and leans against the shower wall, pulling Steve into his arms so Steve was under the warm water. He combs his fingers through Steve's hair washing it as the suds and soap runs down his shoulders and back, Steve's face still pressed into his neck. Billy washes the wound on Steve's shoulder, petting Steve's hair with his other hand as the other boy was letting out noises of pain as the soap burns the bite wound. 

He manages to wash his own hair, before Steve pulls away abruptly, face flushed, and he turns away from Billy. 

Billy frowns confused, "Baby?"

"I'm sorry." Steve chokes out embarrased and Billy furrows his eyebrows, "Sorry for what baby? You didn't do anything-" He looks down and his eyes widen a bit, oh, Steve was hard. 

Steve's lip trembles, "I'm sorry-it just happened, this is the worst time possible-Its just sometimes-"

Billy stops Steve a soft smile on his face, "Oh Sweetheart it's okay, yes, it probably isn't very convient considering what happened, but I'm flattered, really." He says pulling Steve close against. Billy nuzzels his face against Steve's neck, "If you feel comfortable enough, want me to help you out?" He whispers agaisnt Steve's neck quietly, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Steve's neck. 

Steve nods blushing, "y-yeah."


End file.
